Ashs stupid adventure
by seanlecca
Summary: Cancelled
1. Chapter 1

(AN: This whole story is a pathetic joke. I know how to spell and I can make great stories. THIS IS A JOKE! Also I like Pokémon)

1 day in town pallet a kid name ash kechem gos 10. He be comes trainer for pokemon and trainer. He go s to oks lab 4 poke. Ok ses e as no poke men lef. As is sad and sad cuse he no ge t poke men. No poke bu t pika chu. Ash ke and up an tok pikachoo. Pekapuu us litenig bot on as and he yel low on his bod. As us rop 2 go 2 viridan citee. Pidey fly sss an go way cuse of as keechumm. S pe row comes n tak a hit 4rom rok. 2 bee continioode.

(AN: I PURPOSELY MADE IT BAD. Wait for the next chapter! )


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: welcome to chapter 2. I make it confusing for no reason and I put a bit more better grammar. That was already dumb.)

While ash was walking down a road to viridian city, 2 people show up. They wore white shirts with an R on them. And they are team rocket. Unfortunately they don't sing cause I don't really care. The guy with blue hair said "My name is James.". The girl with pink hair said "My name is Jessie.". Then an awkward silence for 5 minutes happened. James said "Give us your Pikachu.". Ash said "no." then James got angry. "GIVE US YOUR F*****G POKEMON!" shouted James. Then another silence. And somehow ash made it to the Pokémon centre while team rocket was still in the road standing still staring at nothing. Ash told nurse joy "HELP! Pikachu is a rectangle!" so nurse joy said "Oh S**t I gotta rip his organs out and place them in his ****." Ash replied "What`s a ****?". Nurse joy replied "Boys have it." Ash said "oh." And so nurse joy put Pikachu in those moving tables and went through a hall way with doors closing behind her. "Huh. I hope Pikachu is ok in there. I have no feelings. What is feelings? I don't know anything… Whatever that means…". Oh no team rocket broke the ceiling and jumped down in front of ash. James shouted "THIS IS FOR STEALING MY FISHING ROAD AND MY MILKSHAKE!". Flashback. Ash was walking then a hot air balloon was on top of him. The fishing rod dropped from it and a milkshake. So ash took them. FLASHBACK END. Ash replied "What's a flashback… I guess I will never know…" James did a face palm and they disappeared for no reason. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!

(AN: hope your confused ha ha)


	3. Chapter 3

Ash`s stupid adventure chapter 3

(AN: It is terrible. Write a review for what character should meet ash first in chapter 4? Misty or Brock. Now I'm basing this a bit off the bridged series. But it's not totally like that. Enjoy.)

RECAP: After ash meets team rocket he sends Pikachu to the Pokémon centre and make sure he isn't a rectangle anymore. Now back to the story.

 **Nurse joy comes out and says "I fixed your Pikachu with a paper clip. YAY!" Ash was also happy and said yay. "Nurse boy. Why is Pika Choo yellow?" Nurse joy looked in horror. "Oh its nothing" said joy. "YAY!" replied Ash. Team rocket was back the same way as in the last chapter but opposite. James said "We caught a talking Meowth." And then james sent koffing. Jessie sent out ekans. They explode and they fly off saying "Team rocket blasted off for the first time and we will keep on saying it!". I`m running out of ideas. "Thanks nurse boy 4 da special boom boom bomb." Said ash. Nurse Joy replied "It's a boom boom bomb!" then ash went down another road with Pikachu to another city. They find a pidgeotto. Ash catches it with a pokeball. Not like he did not receive one from the first chapter.**

 **FLASHBACK: "Ash take these Pokeballs!" said Oak. "Can I call you OK?" said ash. "No!" said Oak in a happy voice. FLASHBACK END!**

 **Ash uses his pokedex not like he did not receive it from the first chapter too! I said too! Ok no more flashbacks. The pokedex said "You have caught. A Pidgeotto. A bird." Ash replied "What's a bird. I guess I will never know…" He slams his pokedex closed and puts it in his pocket. Pikachu was confused ever since ash met him. Or he met ash… WHO CARES. Ash sends out his new pokemon and calls it Bird. "Bird use poo on grass!" And bird pooed on the grass. "Good bird now COME BACK IN!". Ash sent Bird back in the pokeball. Pikachu tried to run away but ash picked him up and hugged him so he got electrocuted. Ash could not feel it anymore and Pikachu was full of horror in his mind of what ash could do with him. It was night time. They made it to a free hut for trainers that need sleep so he sleeps in there with dreams of being the very best retard. "What ever that means!" While Pikachu had constant nightmares of ash stabbing Pikachu to dead with a bloody knife and dying. He woke up at the middle of the night and found bleach. He tried to drink it but it was fully clean and empty. He was upset. There was nothing that could kill him. He went back to bed with the nightmares. Ash was right next to him. Then it was morning. Pikachu stayed up for the whole night. So they leave and ash finds a squirtle but it ran away so ash ran after it.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

ASA Chapter 4.

AN: Nobody reviews. That means nobody like. I will return to chapter 1 style and make worse.

Afer as dos stuf he gos oo pooter ceetee.

AN: JK lets return to normal. BUT NO REVIEWS. That means misty first. If there is… I wrote this before sorry if it does happen. If it did not happen…. Oh.

 **Ash ran after the squirtle and it jumped into the river. "NOOOO!" said Ash. Ash took out his pokedex and it said "You missed the squirtle. I hope the readers thought he would catch the squirtle.". Ash was devastated but Pikachu laughed cause Pikachu hates ash. Ash found a Bulbasaur. It used vine whip to swing around the trees to escape ash. So he finds a fishing spot. He was hungry so he wanted fish. He had a fishing rod. So he used it in a bucket he found full of water. He thought a fish would come in the bucket and he will catch it. Stupid logic isn't it? Then the owner of the bucket finds him. IT WAS A GIRL. "What are you doing with my bucket?". Ash replied "I'm fishing. Whatever that means." The girl replies "Your not really doing much in doing that… but let me introduce my self. My name is Misty." Ash replied "Ash Ketchum is a name I have cause my mum says so.". Misty did not really care about the bucket so she left him. But somehow he was able to fish out a Gyarados and caught it from the bucket. Im serious. Misty saw it "uhh… what.. how did you do that?" said misty so ash replied "I don't know a lot". Misty wanted to join ash in his journey and now lets skip all of that. 12 minutes later. "A sign! Hmm…. Hmm… HMMM… what`s Pewter city?". Misty replied "A city". Ash continued walking to Pewter city. Many thing are going to happen on his journey to the Pokémon League. So stay tuned. To be continue…. AN: WAIT WAIT WAIT. NO. NO. No continues. CONTINUE IT NOW!**

 **Ash was walking down a long road with a few pebbles and crap. "Why is it so long. My feet has a boo boo." Said ash. "Ash why would you say that?" "I don't know misty." Then team rocket appears. "Prepare for trouble" "Make it double" "Oh you know what james we shouldn't sing the motto." Said Jessie "Why not?" said james. "Cause its stupid and takes up time on our misson." Said Meowth. "Wait how did you talk? You're a Pokémon!" asked misty. "Meh I don't like rats like you!" said meowth. "Rats… RATS RUUNN!" Shouted ash and they ran. "Why are we still here?" said James. "Cause we are lazy." Said Meowth. Ash and Misty make it to the Pewter city gym. "Who dares to enter?" said the gym leader. "ME!" said ash. "My name is Brock. Nobody can beat me but Gary. He also put a sign up in my gym that says "Gary was here ash is a loser" which I think is not acceptable behaviour" said Brock. "Why didn't you take it down then?" asked misty. "Because I have more important things to do OK!" said Brock. "I`m Ash!" said Ash. "Ash take this boulder badge as evidence that you have beaten me." Said Brock. "But how did Ash beat you when all you did was talk?!" said misty. "I guess we`ll never know. Whatever that means." Said Ash. "Ash can I join your journey so I can abandon my children?" asked Brock. "Sure!" said Ash. So after that they leave Pewter city and continue on their journey, many things will happen on their journey! TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Back at Team rocket.**

" **WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE?" said James.**


	5. Chapter 1 remake (Chapter 5)

(AN: This is a remake of chapter 1 so it can be better and make sense with the other chapters from 2 and up.)

 **Ash woke up from his bed in his house. He just became 10. His mum came in his room. "Ash your 10. LEAVE THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY GET YOUR STUFF AND YOUR POKEMON AND NEVER COME BACK!" 10 minutes later. "Well well well, its Ash Ketchum" said Gary. "Mum is a Meany" said Ash. "My mum is cooler and my grandpa has Pokémon!" said Gary. "BYE!". "Ash I see you're here for your Pokémon." Said Professor Oak who will just be called Oak. Oak took Ash in his lab. "Here is the only Pokémon left. You were late so the first three kids got the Pokémon. Including Gary." "But I'm Gary!" said Ash. "This is true!" said Oak. Then the pokeball opened and Pikachu came out and said "Pikachu". Oak says "His name is Pikachu." Ash hugged Pikachu and got electrocuted. "Shocking isn't it? When I was a little boy we used to use hard to use pokeballs. But now they are as simple as a press of a button." So ash took Pikachu and tied a rope around him to pull him to go with him. They were heading to Viridian city. Ash saw a pidgey, he wanted to catch it but it flew away. Ash saw a spearow and threw a rock at it. The spearow cried and flew away. "Aww.. no Pokémon" said Ash while Pikachu is laughing on top of a tree for failing.**

 **Now read Chapter 2 and later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Chapter 5 is the chapter 1 remake. Blame Fanficiton.

 **Ash, Brock and Misty walk down a road to Cerulean City. Then Nurse Joy from Viridian City catch up to them. "Wait! Ash I have something to tell you!". "What?" said Ash. "Remember when I said ****?" said Joy. "Yes" said Ash. "I am now gonna say it uncensored for the people reading. Its says Poop. Yep I censored poop!" said Joy. "Bye!" said Joy. Ash and his friends go down another road. 5 minutes later. "This sign says Cerulean City is through Mt. Moon. I want to own that mountain full of moon stones." Said Brock. "Its public property Brock. You cant buy it!" said Misty. "What! No. That is not true. You know what. Your… Crazzyyy Misty." Replied Brock. "No. Its just Misty. Also we are both Gym leaders." "Gym leader?" said Ash. "oh no…" said Misty. "MMMMMMMMMM… B B B BATTLE B B BATTLE B B BATTLE** **BATTLE!"** **shouted Ash. "We are not in a Gym ash." Said Misty. "ohhh.." said Ash. "Look there`s a mountain!" said Brock. "Ooooh I wonder whats inside." Said Ash. So they walked into the mountain. There was Clefairies jumping around saying their name in a type of rhythm. "If we go through here we get to Cerulean City" said Brock. So they pass the giant moon stone that the Clefairy are trying to keep safe. So they leave the mountain and head towards Cerulean City. "There is a sign. It says 8 hour walk to Cerulean City." Said Brock. So they walked, I wonder if they have super strong legs. But then 3 figures jumped into the room with the moon stone. It was team rocket. "We want the moon stone and you cant… wait they are not here. This could be easy!" said James. And so they took out grapple hooks and hit the moon stone and try to drag it down a mountain. It slides down a enormous grassy mountain while the three sit on top of the stone. Meowth says "This is easier than talking to Ash and his bugs.". Jessie replied with "I hope this story makes me the main character." Meowth growled "No I should be the main character!" James screamed out "Maybe you should quit talking and start screaming! THERE IS A RAMP!" They all screamed and the moon stone made it over a ravine while team rocket fall down the ravine. "Team rocket are falling down. I hope we don't die." Said team rocket. Then Ash and his friends were running because there was bomb exploding around them and there was a lighting storm. It was also raining. They made it to Cerulean City and went in to the Pokémon centre to take shelter. The nurse joy had a announcement "Everybody this is very important! I hurt my foot!". "Urghh… why cant anybody not be dumb." Said Misty. "HEY! ASSFACE!" shouted Gary. "Hi Gary my name is Ass face." Said Ash. "Yeah. I have a fan club. They are all girls." Said Gary. "That's sexist" said Brock. "I know!" said Gary. "ASSFACE I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" "Ok" said Ash. "Go Squirtle!" said Gary "Gramps gave this to me!". Ash was jealous! "Go Pika Poo!" said Ash. (Also Ash never puts Pikachu in a pokeball because Pikachu hates it.) "Pikachu…" said Pikachu. "Squirtle use Hydro Pimp!" (Refence to the terrible Pokémon Attack of mewtwo) Hydro pimp made Pikachu faint. "ASSFACE! I win!" said Gary. Then he left. "NOOOOOOOO!" said Ash. "Maybe he cheated?" said Brock. "Yeah! He did! Hydro Pimp is not a real move!" said Misty. "This is from the big speakers I am the manager for the Pokémon league. Hydro Pimp is a real move!" said the League`s manager. "ARRRGHHH!" said Misty. "The story has just gotten more words than Chapter 4." Said Brock. Ash was still sad he lost. But Pikachu was also upset because he hates Gary and Ash. "Ash can I put this needle in your Pikachu so that he can be retarded like everybody but Misty?" asked Nurse Joy. "Yes!" said Ash and it happened. "Its almost 700 words!" said Brock. "Its 700 words now!". "Wow! Pikachu is all better now" said Ash. Nurse Joy ran outside because there was no bombs anymore and it was clear skies and no clouds. But then back at the ravine. "Ha! We still have the hot air balloon. NOW LETS GET REVENGE ON THE KIDS!" said James. And they left the Ravine using the hot air balloon. But then they realised that its slow. "God Dammit!" said James "We need rockets!" said Meowth "Stop making Puns Meowth!" said Jessie. "God Dammit Meowth it was your idea to get this hot air balloon now you want rockets!" said James. "Yeah!" said Meowth. "Also 800 words!" said Jessie. "I don't care about breaking the 4** **th** **wall for stupid amounts of words." Said Meowth. "We only have $5." Said James. "Lets get Giovanni and ask him for money!" said Meowth. "The boss?" said James. "But he hates us!" Meowth replied with "I got the perfect idea!". They make it to the base. "Say your iD." Said the grunt. "Jessie, James and our new Meowth." Said Jessie. Then they made it to Giovanni`s office. "Urgghh… what is it now? You dumb grunts." Said Giovanni. "We want a lot of money." Said James. "NO WAY I WOULD GIVE MONEY TO YOU!" shouted Giovanni. Meowth replied with "We will leave your office and never ever return!". "I WILL GIVE $500,000,00!" shouted Giovanni. To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Cerulean City Gym

Mini story.

 **After chapter 6 we return at the same shitty place yep now there is swearing but no F bombs due to it being a T rating. "Is this the gym?" asked Ash. "Yes!" said Brock. "Oh god.." said Misty. So they just go in. 3 people are in the distance. "Hi sisties…" Their names were all Sisty. "Why would you all be called Sisty? I think your mum is retarded" said Brock. (When I say sisty said or something like that you think of what sisty they are talking too cause I don't care.) Sisty replies with "Yeah she is. Oh hi Misty. Who is this boy?" "I`m Ash Ketchum.". The Sisties looked at him and said "Here take this badge! It is evidence you beat us in this gym." Misty shouted "BUT YOU DID NOT EVEN BATTLE!" "But our Pokémon are dead." Replied Sisty. "...what?" said Misty. "Yeah uhh… some guy came in and we wanted to challenge him, so we did and… he was cute and stuff but he won so we gave him the badge, then our Pokémon fainted but someone was too lazy to take them to Nurse Joy "HEY IT WAS NOT MY FAULT SISTY" it was Sisty stop lying.". Misty replied with "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THEM TO THE POKEMON CENTRE?" "Oh cause Sisty didn't". Misty had an idea "Maybe I could battle ash cause I live here too you know, and maybe if he wins against me he gets the badge. Ash lets fight!". Ash got excited and threw out his Pidgeotto. And because I want to ruin your life im gonna skip the battle. "What… Ash you beat me…." "YAY!" said Ash. "Hey Ash its me Sisty look at me! Here is your badge for beating up my stupid sister`s pokemon! I really like you "Me too "me three" no I like him the best!" Stop Sisties! Here is your badge Ash and thanks for defeating our sister who sucks!" Ash took the badge and said "I don't like Misty either." "ASH!" and so they walk down another road to Vermillion City to find the gym leader Surge, many thing will continue to happen on their journey to make Ash the biggest Retard ever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash`s Stupid Adventure Chapter 8**

Ash and his friends walked into the gym of Vermillion City the second time (Hope you read the Pokémon X sonic crossover) and Ash shouts out "WHERE IS LT. SURGE?" "Over here" said Surge in front of him. He was huge. "I like to take good care of Pokémon and make sure they are nice and happy. Come out Raichu!" His Raichu came out of the Pokeball and Ash took out his Pokedex "Raichu is the evolution of Pikachu" said the Pokedex. "I will call you Dexter" said Ash. "Fine" said Dexter. "Lt. Surge I think your not a dumb person like everybody else." Said Misty. "You want me to tell you how I found my Raichu?" asked Surge. "Sure!" said Misty. "ok!" said Surge "I was in a forest. The Pokémon war was over. I found a hurt Pikachu." "How did you help it?" asked Misty. Surge replied with "Oh I used a thunder stone." "… I regret my statement you are dumb like everyone else." Said Misty. "Look its Surge the Gym leader of Vermillion City!" said Brock "WOW" said Ash "Lets fight!" so Ash went onto the battlefield against Lt. Surge. Surge used his Raichu and Ash used his Pikachu. "PIKA POO USE SHOCK THE RAICHU!" it had no effect. "Are you stupid ash? Electric has no effect on Raichu because it is an electric type." Said Surge. "I`m confused. Your smart then dumb and smart again. Your average then because everybody is stupid except me and a little bit of you Surge." Said Misty. "Hey I am a gym leader too you know!" said Brock. "Raichu use IRON TAIL!" Raichu hit Pikachu with it and Pikachu was sent to the Pokémon centre. "Peeka poo im sorry we fails. Whatever that means." Said Ash. "ASH YOU BASTARD YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU BEAT ME OR BROCK!" said Misty. Nurse joy came in and said "Here is a Thunder stone to evolve Pikachu into a Raichu." Misty replied with "Ash! Don't evolve him! He has more speed then Raichu. Use Pikachu`s speed to beat Raichu. It will work!" Ash was thinking hard as he could which wasn't very hard. "uh ok Peiak choo no evelove." Said Ash. So they go back to the battlefield with another Pikachu versus Raichu. "PAYKA POO USE RUN JUMP FIGHT ATTACK STUFF THINGY!" said Ash. "Ash you beaten my Raichu. Here is your Thunder badge!" said Surge. "Wow!" said Ash "Pokémon at Level 30 will obey you if they are yours. Also you can make flying type fly now!" said Surge. Then they all left to find out where they need to go. Where will they go? To be continued next time on Dragon Ball Z.

"I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE THIS HOLE THAT WE FELL IN" said James. "We have changed the deal with the boss for $1,000,000 every week!" said Meowth. "But do we still have the $500,000,000?" said Jessie. "Yes" replied Meowth. "I`m calling a cab to pick us up. And its first class!" said James. "Lets go to a fancy restaurant with a all you can eat Buffet!" said Jessie. "YES!" said James.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Ash and friends are standing in a forest area. "Brock where are we?" asked Misty. "I`m looking at the map." Said Brock. There was a stupid picture. "Are we lost Brock?" asked Misty. "Oh no.. NO!" said Brock. "I know where we need to go!". "I`m hungry!" said Ash "Ok lets have Brock rolls!" said Brock. 10 minutes later Brock made rolls for Misty and Ash. They both tasted it and liked it. "What's in them?" asked Misty "Oh Ash`s one has Fried Chicken with a small salad with some Pink sauce and a pinch of Fries. And Misty your one has homemade poop." Said Brock. Misty was upset. She had a shocked expression. "BLERRGHHH!" she vomited. "Hahaha I tricked you." Said Brock. And then they start walking again. A guy in the bushes was holding a camera. He jumped out in front of them. "Hi there. I`m Max" said Max. "Ok!" said Ash. "Know for your information I am gay." Said Max. "And I have been stalking you Ash!" "Wait are you married with a guy?" asked Brock. "No" said Max. "Ash take your shirt off." "NO WAY! I DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM WITH MY PEE ON IT. No actually I like those." Said Ash. "ASH WOULD ONLY DO THAT FOR ME!" said Brock "WE ARE MAN BUDDIES." "God dammit bye!" said Max and he left and will never return. There is a hot air balloon in the sky again. "We are TEAM RCOKET!" shouted James in the balloon. "We will sing the motto." Said Jessie. "PREPARE FOR DOUBLE, MAKE IT TROUBLE, TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM NATION, TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR DEVISTATION, TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF FOOD AND LOVE, TO EXTEND OUR PEACHES TO THE STARS ABOVE, JESSIE, X AWSOMEXBOXGUY X AKA JAMES, TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF 50, SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO GET 360 NOSCOPED, MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" said Team rocket. "No wait you didn't do the motto right!" said Meowth "Do it again but correctly this time." "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, MAKE IT DOUBLE, TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION, TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION, TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE, TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE, JESSIE, JAMES, TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT, MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" said Team rocket again. "NICE!" said Meowth. The hot air balloon went onto the ground and team rocket jumped off. "Give us your Pikachu!" said Jessie. "Ok." Said Ash and so he gave Pikachu to them. "HA HA HA WE STOLE A PIKACHU!" said James and they left with the hot air balloon and Pikachu. "Ash why would you give Pikachu away!?" shouted Misty "Because I hate you." Replied Ash. Now they make it to the Celadon gym somehow "FIGHT NOW!" said Ash. "Me?" asked Erika the gym leader. "YES" said Ash. "Sure?" asked Erika. "Yes.." said Ash. "Battle now?" asked Erika. "Yes!" shouted Ash. (After the battle because I like ruining your time. Ok fine a dumb battle) "Go bird!" said Ash. "Go Bulbasaur!" said Erika. Bird used gust and Bulbasaur fainted because it had 1 hp. "Here, Rainbow badge! Badge! Shiny…" said Erika. "Yes…" said Ash and they left the gym. TO BE CONTIUED.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After walking 500 miles Ash caught Pokémon and stuff. And evolved some and I won't tell you about the journey cause I like to piss you off. He had a party back at the town of Pallet. Oak and his mum were there. Ash`s mum came up to the microphone and said "I don't care about my son all I care is getting married with Oak." Ash spoke on the microphone too "I`m so glad everybody came here and is drinking piss I am proud to say… BROCK WHERE ARE YOU!?" Brock was at the gym stuck under a rock. "BROCK I HELP YOU OUT!" shouted Ash. 34 minutes later… "It's no use I'm leaving back to pallet bye." And Oak had a speech "I need Ash to travel the orange islands with his friends to find stuff. And see stuff. And do stuff. AND I HATE GERMANS!" So Ash told Misty about it and joined they went on a boat. "Ash where`s Brock?" asked Misty "under a rock." Said Ash. He was still under the rock sleeping. They made it to one of the three orange islands. "Hi there!" said a guy with a green shirt. "My name is Tracy Sketch-it. I draw people and Pokémon. NAKED." "Oh god… I wish we had Brock" said Misty. "Hands" said Ash. "Ok!" said Tracy. "Wait this place is hot. Ash your clothes aren't good here your mum should've thought about that." "MY MUM KNOWS SHIT!" shouted Ash. 12 minutes later. They walk down a cold road. "Hoo ha hoo ha ha." Shouted James "Our balloon is stuck on a tree." Said Jessie. "Shit!" said Meowth. Ash found a Dragonite so he sent out his Charizard and the Dragonite was scared. While the Dragonite was scared Tracy drew it. "Look Ash! I drew the Dragonite! NAKED!" said Tracy. "OH MY GOD IT LOOKS UGLY!" said Misty. "Look a Raichu!" said Ash. The Raichu was a trap from Team Rocket and they came down from the tree. "Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie "SHUT THE F**K UP!" said Ash. So they walked away somehow. Ash had his Pikachu still somehow. Then everybody looked around the whole island and found nothing intresting. So they went to the next island and found a village and all the people were dead. "Hey there! We shot them all!" said James "Holy shit!" said Misty and then James sent out Koffing. Ash sent out Charizard and used flamethrower on Koffing and he fainted. "F**K!" said James. "Come out Arbok!" shouted Jessie. And Ash used flamethrower again and won. "F**K!" shouted Jessie so team rocket left. Ash called Oak. "HI PROFFESOR OAK!" said Ash "Hi Gary!" said Oak "Where is Gary tell him I said Hi!" said Ash "Gary is on my screen and Gary told me to say Hi to you!" said Oak "Gary`s so nice he`s so nice." Said Ash. "Oh I see Brock is white now!" said Oak "No im tracy!" said Tracy "I heard so much about you!" Oak replied with "WHO ARE YOU?" and then he stopped the call. Then Ash and friends AND TRACY go to the third and final island. "I wonder whats in here?" said Ash. They found a trainer! "HEY YOUR NAME IS ASH RIGHT? I SEEN YOU ON TV!" said the Guy. "Wow!" said Ash "Go! Blaziken!" said the trainer. "Go Blastoise!" said Ash. Ash told Blastoise to use water gun and hydro pump and hydro pimp. It beat the blaziken. "What`s Blaziken?" asked Misty "He`s in the Hoenn reigon!" said the trainer. And they left. And found something so they go back to the town of Pallet. "OAK I GOT YOU A PRESENT!" said Ash "Wow what is it!?" asked Oak "It's a dirty old pokeball." Said Ash "Ash! Its not just a dirty old pokeball! It's a shiny dirty old pokeball!" said Oak. "WOW!" said Ash. Pikachu was delighted by the gaze of the dirty old pokeball. "Ash it has letters!" said Oak "WHAT!?" said Ash and then they left. Will they find out what the pokeball has? Find out nex time or maybe not. To be continued.

 **Thanks to all that read the series. I love making these chapters and now we are in Chapter 10! And now for this occasion I will make a short stories under here for more reading. Hope you like them. Please follow and fav and wait for more chapters!**

 **Pikachu`s Journey before Ash**

Pikachu was in a forest and woke up. He couldn't remember anything he wanted to find out about his parents of Raichu`s, so he leaves on hid quest immediately. He walked down a dark forest with a bit of light hiding away from trainers around. He goes down a strange path to try and finish his journey. 20 minutes on his journey he is still in the same forest. He finds a wild pokemon. It was a Mew! "Hello." Said Pikachu (Humans will understand them as saying their names.) "Hello" said Mew. "I am lost and I want to find my family" said Pikachu. "Oh I will help, I like helping other pokemon and I can feel your sadness with my phsycic powers." Said Mew "Pikachu hold onto me I can fly!" So pikachu holds onto Mew and to fly around to try and find Pikachu`s family. They soon become best friends. It has been 5 weeks and they forgot about the journey and they just play together. "Pikachu. Lets try not to get caught!" said Mew. "yeah!" said Pikachu and they played with eachover and made more friends with eachover but then. 2 years later, Oak was in the same forest and Pikachu was fast asleep. Mew tried to wake him up but he was too sleepy. Mew had to hide and Pikachu was caught. Mew cried in sadness. Oak left the forest and walked back in his lab. He let out the Pikachu in his back field and Pikachu was scares because he was captured. He got used to Proffesor Oak and forgot about Mew and his Journey to find his family. Then one day he joined Ash`s journey. He didn't like it one bit but he became stupid after nurse joy injected something on him. The end.

 **How Mew felt with this**

Mew cried a lot. He was very sad and he couldn't get over it. He couldn't stop thinking about Pikachu. When his friends tried to cheer him up it made him think about making friends with them WITH Pikachu, which made him cry more. Even after a Month he still cried. He saw a glimpse of Pikachu walking down a path with humans. Mew was scared that he might have been taken over. So he followed him but tried not to be seen. The rest of this story will be said in Chapter 11 of Ash`s stupid adventure. TO BE CONTINUED!

 **How Ash became a retarded idiot**

This story is very short because I really don't care. When Ash was 7 he was pretty smart but then he got ran over by a car. A lot of his brain came off. He only had a quarter of a quarter of his brain. Very small indeed. So that's it. THE END.

 **Drugs**

Ash and his friends were sitting down in a forest for the rest of the night. The was a campfire and marshmellows. They were telling spooky scary stories. Brock`s one is "One day I was breeding a Vulpix and an Onix. Then an egg came out it came with a mess of the pokemon and then it killed my mother." Misty`s story was "One day a man had a knife and a scary mask and he would come into a person`s house and murder them before they wake up." Ash`s story was "My mum had a cupboard and had mershmellws and a box that says drugs. I tried it and it was a rainbow everywere! I couldn't remember anything else. Then I tried to go in my room and I found 5 guys lying in front of my door. I had to step on them to get into my bed. I thought they were sleeping but they werent breathing. They had knifes on their heads. I was like that's stupid and so I slept and when I woke up they werent there." Everybody was spooked so much. The end.

 **I hoped you liked this! I hope you see all my chapters execpt the original first one. Thanks to the people to read this. Thank you and bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash`s stupid adventure CHAPTER 11**

Ash and his friends go to another forest to go to Fuchsia City. They make it. "Koga owns this Gym and hes a ninja." said Brock. "Hi im Koga." said Koga. "I WILL CONFUSE YOU BECAUSE IM NINJA!" "Your meant to say: IM A NINJA, not IM NINJA" said Misty. "I DO NOT CARE SINCE IM NINJA I NOT LISTEN TO SPEACH THERAPIST AND RULES." said Koga. "You cant confuse me because i have been confused to death." said Misty. "ASHU. TAKE THIS SOUL BADGE TO CONFUSE MISTY!" said Koga "IM CONFUSED" shouted Misty. "HE LEFT WITHOUT NOTICE IM MORE CONFUSED!" "No..." said Ash. Now they walk down another forest. They sit down and rest (not sleep its day) and Pikachu is looking around the area. He goes through the bushed and sees a big field. He gets excited and runs around. Then there was eyes poking through a bush but Pikachu didnt notice. Then Pikachu sees them. It was a Male and Female Pikachu. They came out and said "Pikachu is that you?" (POKEMON CAN UNDERSTAND EACHOVER BUT HUMANS CANT DUH!) "Uhh.. How do you know me?" asked Pikachu "We`re your parents." said The two. "I dont remember you." said Pikachu. "Oh no..." said the Girl. "You were captured and you forgot about us. And your best friend." said the Guy. "You are really my parents?" said Pikachu. He had a flash back about them and losing them even though he forgot them one day and went on a quest (READ CHAPTER 10) "I had a flashback!. YOU REALLY ARE MY PARENTS!" "OH HE REMEMBERS US!" said his Dad. They hugged Pikachu. His Dad is called Pika and his Mum is called Chu because i cant come up with good names for them. "Do you remember your best friend?" asked Pika. "No..." said Pikachu. "His name is Mew." said Chu "He played with you for years and he helped you on your quest to try and find us." "If you werent there how did you know?" asked Pikachu "We found him and he told us everything." said Pika. "We should find him." said Chu. "Pikachu what are you doi..." shouted Ash and Pikachus parents ran away. "Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu at Ash. "Uhhhh..." said Ash and Pikachu walked away. "I think he wants to leave you" said Brock and Pikachu looked back and nodded yes. "Pikachu... I`ll miss oo." said Ash and they remember all the old time about craziness and stuff and leave eachover for their own adventure. Ash runs away and Misty and Brock chases after him while Pikachu walks to his parents and leave to find Mew. To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashs stupid adventure chapter 12.**

AN: Last time i wrote was a few months ago and i uploaded chapter 11 the day i am making this because i forgot about it. Now i do short chapters so you can read more.

Ash and friends are walking down another shitty forest without pikachu now. "Ash when will we make it to.. oh we are already there" said Misty "Saffron city" said Brock "MMMMMMM Saffron city" Ash was excited and ran towards the gym but the door was closed for another 5 mins because of another trainer having its pokemon shat all over the damn place. The door finally opens "ALL RIGHT SABRINA THE SHICIC POKE TRAINER I WILL" shouted Ash "Oh no she is not here." said a voice "I am her replacement because she went to the hospital because her nose was bleeding because of the pokemon shat." "I am Shrek" said Shrek "What the F" said misty "And because im Shrek i give badge since i no trainer" "YAY!" said Ash and then they left on a boat to Cinnabar island to fight Blaine. They make it to him and he awards the badge because he has a mental problem. And so they head back to Viridian city to get to the first gym that they couldnt get into for some reason. And the next few chapters wont have the viridian city gym to piss you off. To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**ASH`S STUPID ADVENTURE CHAPTER 13**

You know the drill! Like every other time they go to a forest, they get lost in a forest after coming back from Cinnabar island. "We`re lost" said Brock while looking at a tree. Misty was sleeping on the grass because Brock burned her sleeping bag for a satanic ritual.

"Brock my tummy is feel hungy" Ash screamed in an impolite manner "Ok i will make food!" Brock replied in a happy voice. Misty could hear them while she was sleeping. "Why does Ash have to talk like a 5 year old!?" Misty thought in her head. "Foods done" shouted Brock "Its burgers and Misty wont get one because shes a bitch!" "Yay!" shouted Ash. They ate the burgers without Misty and she secretly kept a snack in her pocket to eat.

It was the next morning and they all got up and left to try and get out of the forest, they find a river. Brock was looking at the map "Brock your not even trying" groaned Misty "But the story has gone near the end of Kanto. We cant come up with more stuff. Now i know why my dad said is gets terrible later on" Brock stated "that is also why my vulpix`s" "Brock whats that statue?" asked Misty "It looks like a Pokeball" "Lets go now i got the map" Brock interrupted "GOD DAMMIT BROCK I WANTED TO TOUCH IT" shouted Misty.

Like always they start to continue walking towards Viridian city and found a path to Pewter city, so they would obviously walked down there and pass by Brocks gym all the way to the Viridian City gym.

"Battle" Ash said in an excited and quiet voice, and the door opened and they saw Giovanni the leader of team rocket. "OH! daddy" said Ash "Im not your dad stop reading stupid Fanfics!" shouted Giovanni "ok..." and they started to stare at each over. Misty was getting annoyed by this and lied down and Brock was staring at Giovanni. It went like that for 15 minutes when Misty came up and said "JUST FIGHT!" then Giovanni sent out a Ratata because he forgot his other pokemon and Ash used Charizard and told him to use flamethrower.

Ash won the last badge and they head off to the pokemon leauge.

To be continued on Yu Gi Oh Dragon Ball Z Akira Attack on Titans the show.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ash's stupid adventure chapter 14**

And once again… we're back in Kanto. "Misty i am stupid please help" Ash said in a scared way because he's a pussy. "No… i can't" Misty replied in surprise because Ash finally found out he was stupid. "Where are we?" Brock said "Right in front of the gates to the elite four that Ash will win very quickly and stuff." Misty said in a way she knew that all she said was true, because it is true. Ash beats the elite four because i am too lazy to write down action scenes. "Ash you made it!" Oak said to Ash "Where are we" Ash asked in amazement "A big black juicy red room, full of pictures of people and pokemon. Now it has you and your Pokemon!" Oak stated "We don't get a picture for being gym leaders…" Misty said in a jealous manner. "That's right! You don't!" Oak said in a proud way "AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" "Why is mommy here?" Ash asked Oak "Because… I'm a whore!" Oak said in a way that he wanted to surprise everyone. "Now what's next?" asked Ash "Oh i know what happens next! Oh ho ho!" Oak said in excitement. A computer came out of the wall and Oak used the keyboard and mouse "The readers of this series will have to wait a long time again for Pokemon the first… I mean Ash's stupid adventure the Megafic!" "Define…. Bitch" Ash said to Oak "That's easy i can get it from google!" Oak replied "A female dog, wolf, fox, or otter." "Holy shit im smart!" Ash said in a boring way. The door slammed open and it was Gary F***ing Oak! "I here do take the… throne of Pokemon and crap and i have brain damage cause my car hit me!" Gary said in stupidity. "Ok!" Oak said in a happy way. The end.

"Hmm… this hotel is very gold like" Jessie said in a bored expression "More like sickening" Meowth said with his eyes half closed "Being rich is cool and all… only for the food everything else is just… plain… oh and also the robots and mechs and stuff" James stated in a tired voice.

"Let's leave" Meowth told Jessie and James "Till the megafic comes out and we will do stuff."


End file.
